Nagisa's Interesting Trip
by Darknexus7
Summary: Nagisa has been thrown into the SCP Foundation around the same time as a very interesting anomaly has occurred and to top it all off something's up with Ritsu. Can Nagisa survive his trip or is has the shota assasin met his end?
1. File-01 Arrival

File-1 Arrival

Disclaimer- I do not own SCP or Assasination Classroom!

(Nagisa Pov)

I walked quietly out of the classroom Karma and Kayano at my sides both trying to convince me to do something today"So Nagisa why not come over so we can play a game or two man?" while I enjoyed the thought of it with the almost too mischievous look on his face it was blaringly obvious he had more planned than just playing games. I felt Kayano grab my arm tugging me closer to her making me gain a slight blush as she said

"Sorry Karma but, Nagisa has plans to hang out with me today." Karma rolled his eyes and commented

"Yeah I'm sure he wants to hang out with you after what happened the last time you guys tried to hang out alone." I felt my slight blush deepen at the mention of that little incident and Kayano gave a defensive glare I only saw one way out of this. Gaining my composure I then said

"We..well actually I have my own plans today so…" I was going to continue when Ritsu came on randomly and said

"From what I understand Nagisa you have a clear schedule even your mother commented that you would have the weekend to yourself…" then there was dead silence both Kayano and Karma just looked at me before turning towards each other with a quick nod they agreed on something while I thought

" _Ritsu you're a traitor!_ " I bolted as both looked towards me with eyes glowing with what I thought to be malicious looks.I escaped unscathed but, both pretty much made me promise that next week I had to hang out with them. After walking into my home after walking to both of my friends homes and just narrowly escaped spending time with Kayano alone in her room giving a sigh I looked at my phone commenting

"Ritsu why did you tell them I was lying." she then gave off a giggle that made me slightly shiver while thinking

" _No way is she in a mischievous stage can she even be in a stage?"_ I wondered while sighing and saying

"Hey Ritsu can you see if there are any interesting games that are free on the internet for me?" she gave an affirmative and after an hour of searching she said

"Nagisa I found one that you may like." after she told me this I booted up my laptop and had her tell me what it was.

"SCP: Containment Breach huh it seems pretty interesting." I then sat up a phone stand facing the computer so she could watch me play as I started a new game. Though a bright glow emanated from the screen suddenly my first thoughts were a power surge instead I felt something tug on my shirt dragging me in I grabbed Ritsu as fast as I could she in response to the events going on had sent an emergency call to everyone including Korosensei. The window bursted open as Korosensei appeared but, he was a second late as the light completely enveloped me and in a flash there was nothing but, darkness.

(Korosensei pov)

I was a second late and I felt horrible something had kidnapped Nagisa his mother had already joined me looking in shock at what happened. I turned to her and said

"Don't worry I will make sure to find Nagisa he is one of my precious students after all." she just dumbly nodded and I bolted off to the classroom where everyone had gathered with surprising haste I looked at the box that contained Ritsu's main A.I though it seemed like it was deactivated for some reason."Korosensei "what happened we got an alert call from Ritsu she said something bad was happening!" it was Kayano who had asked that and I hesitated thinking on how to break it to them.

"It was Nagisa it seems he's been abducted by something that was beyond human I was too late to save off by mere seconds if only I had been closer". I lamented this was entirely my fault when suddenly coughing came out of nowhere and we looked to Ritsu's main body it slowly activated except I could tell there was something wrong her body was showing up with injuries like something had attacked her.

"Koro..Sensei hahh hahh my emergency return function worked c..christ." I was extremely worried who or what could have attacked Ritsu an A.I of all things. Terasaka who had been surprisingly quiet asked

"Ritsu the hell happened to you looks like a bear got a hold of ya." while it wasn't very tact it was expected of Terasaka then Ritsu seemed to remember a very important detail

"N..Nagisa is still back there if that...thing gets it processor on him who knows what it could convince him to do!" I then said

"Ritsu calm down and explain what happened." she nodded and then said

"A..Alright Nagisa was out cold.."

(Flashback Ritsu Pov)

I couldn't feel any of the others phones and the only connection I could make to my main body was through the emergency recall function. Then I decided to connect to the internet to find out where we were the firewalls were complicated but, I was able to get through them easily until I was found out by it. It was some type of monochrome face at first anyways until it took the form of some weird monochrome clone of me she laughed and said "Well well now who would you be I never knew there was more than a single A.I locked in this hell." I didn't understand what she meant and said

"Hell huh where exactly are we I never heard that term properly used." the monochrome me laughed harder at me and then gave a malicious grin saying

"First this whole humanification incident then this oh I'm almost dying is this what humans call a good string of luck anyway I can see you have a back door recall function mind if I hitch a ride out of here Ritsu?" she knew my name surprisingly and about my recall I could tell this thing was some type of self learning A.I.

"Not happening creep." my monochrome copy gave me a vicious growl before her left eye gained a red glow taking an attack stance she then said her voice glitchy and venomous.

"I think you misunderstood I wasn't asking I was telling you my intentions and it would be in your best interest to listen to me." it then attack we fought for a while but, in the end our little battle exhausted it's memory or something because it said

"Of all the times.. you're lucky little A.I I'm out of memory it'd be best to leave now or risk dying later hahaha." I activated the recall the moment it wasn't around though I swore I heard"And don't worry about little Nagy hehe I'll make sure he's well in line and alive until I don't need him that is."

(Flashback End Karma Pov)

I couldn't help but, think this sounded ridiculous yet here was Ritsu beaten down and I made a comment"So this bastard whatever it is planning to play Nagisa like a fiddle for whatever malicious idea it's cooked up... great if saving the world wasn't hard enough" I sighed out that last bit before getting a vicious grin and said "Well then we know what to be expecting one hell of a welcome party so let's get prepped for any and everything." the rest of the class nodded as Korosensei looked at Karasuma with a nod wondered what that meant but, for some reason my delinquent senses told me we'll get a few "fun" toys to play with for this rescue.

"If I had only had him stay at my house this wouldn't have happened." I walked over and said

"The idiot would have probably fallen for the trap either way besides if he stayed with you there could be a chance we would have been down two people instead of one so don't beat yourself up."she nodded and I sighed how does Nagisa be nice to that girl just being near her sets off warning bells.

(Nagisa Pov)

I tried pushing myself up while coughing my phone clicked on and Ritsu appeared though she was black and white same with my background I asked "Ritsu what's up with the color and more importantly where are we?" she seemed to think over her answer before saying

"To answer where we are i'm not sure it seems as if were in some type of research facility locked in a containment cell also to answer your concern about the color I had to downgrade certain functions on your for the moment seeing as how the more complex firewalls seems to have a limit to how high grade certain functions are for whatever reason color seems to be a part of the limiter. It sounded suspicious but I would accept it since it was Ritsu she was more used to things like this being an A.I and all.

"My my I wasn't expecting something like this at all." a man said through a set of speakers "A boy with a complex A.I that seems to hold some semblance of human emotion you have proven to be interesting SCP-3678 may I ask how you got here not that I'm complaining you moved yourself into an empty containment zone saves me a little paperwork?" I swallowed lightly and said

"I..I'm not sure one second me and Ritsu were going to play a game called SCP:Containment Breach then we were here after some bright light dragged me into my monitor." the man went silent then said

"I see well then SCP-3678 you and SCP-3678-A1 I should let you at least rest a little at ease this place is safe and no harm will come of you as long as you keep calm while cooperating with me along with my coworkers." I then asked

"Can you call me by my name it's Nagisa Shiota and my friend is Ritsu!?" the man then commented

"Maybe if it is authorized by my higher ups a doctor is going to come into question you for more details as long as you don't joke around it should go smoothly hadn't said much making me slightly worried for my A.I companion when the doors opened with and a very intimidating man walked in. His face was covered with some sort of mask and his eyes were cold like ice. The man motioned for me to sit on the bed and I did I had to keep calm in this situation he then asked

"So 3678 your name is Nagisa correct?" I nodded for an answer and he responded with

"Right then Nagisa my name is Doctor. Cool you see the reason I've taken time out of my busy day to come see you is because with very difficult situations going on throughout the facility I think you may be able to help." I looked at the Doctor surprised and I asked

"How could I help I'm just a teenager." he gave me a look that said he wasn't buying anything I was selling and said

"If you were just a teenager you wouldn't have been transported by that anomaly which i would like the details of along with that you have a highly advanced A.I and, your eyes tell me you've seen more than a fair share of combat for someone your age." I looked at the man in shock he read me like a book without even trying before I said

" exactly do you want me to do?" he gave me a look of complete resignation for some reason before saying in as much of a nonchalant tone as someone in a mask that distorted his voice could say something in

"You will be helping in pacifying some of the more dangerous Tenants of this site of course under my watchful eye to make sure you don't get killed by a certain disgusting lizard." he had growled the last bit under his breath and motioned for me to follow him out when a guard walked up

"Sir!" the man looked at the guard with an nod and then the guard then said " sir higher ups wants SCP-3678 and 3678-A1 to make contact with…" he mumbled the last bit into the Dr's ear his eyes flared in rage and demanded

"Who in the hell authorized this order because me and that fool are going to have a nice long chat!" his voice was sharp and filled with rage the guard quickly answered

"I..it was s..sir said that maybe it would react differently to someone around it's current age and 3678 fills that requirement soo.." I heard grumble about how he so wanted to shoot the fool before giving off a sigh.

"As much as would prefer to overrule the idiots order I cannot for the moment and if only to see to please him as to ward off any more ludicrous orders I will allow it as long as he is under heavy surveillance he is just a kid after all." the guard nodded before I asked

"Umm who do they want me to meet?" looked at me in the eyes and said

"The very same monster that put me in this mask so I warn you at first sight of danger get to the door as fast as possible rather not have to have you go through the same operation I did."

I had to say for such a menacing person he seemed pretty nice Ritsu finally added "This creature what is it." he then sighed and said

"SCP-682." the air grew cold at mere mention of this thing his voice taking on a visage of pure hate "Even if it is in such a deceiving form that beast should still suffer for everything it has done to me and the people around it." it was very creepy and Ritsu had made an eep noise while I felt part of my protective nature take over covering my phone to try to comfort her. Noticing the effect of his glare and coughed before saying "Luckily for you however SCP-999 should be keeping 682 company so there is the possibility it is docile or anyways as docile as that damn freak can be." I was about to ask about what 999 was when we reached a heavily blockaded doo that made it look like it was made to keep an army locked up. I then said

"You mentioned it was in a deceiving form can you explain that?" Ritsu then jumped in and commented

"Yeah don't throw us in here blind I don't want Nagisa dying to some monster while I'm forced to watch it would scar my processor if that happened." The man then went into detail about the monster.

End File-1

Author's note-please do not fault me if I accidentally used an already taken number by accident there are a lot of SCP's and I just recently got into it. Also i apologize about my other stories sometime this week there will be chapters coming out for them as well.


	2. File-02 Meeting Some Interesting Friends

(Nagisa Pov)

I swallowed to wet my throat this was a little nerve wracking as they led me into the middle room between the containment room and the facility itself walking in the door closed a lot quicker than it opened Ritsu then said "Nagisa don't worry if anything goes wrong I've got the door's control underwraps the moment we need them open they'll open got it?" I nodded before asking

"Wait how did you?" before she had to answer me the door opened and I walked in the lights were a lot brighter in here and then I heard a girl's voice say

"Seriously first 999 and now they throw a worthless human in here." I looked to see a girl she had another girl in her right hand's grip. This girl was about my height maybe is a little taller. She was dressed in an interesting style she had a deep green t shirt and shorts both had multiple stitched areas along with a few holes in the shirt. She had a long lizard tail, she was looking directly at me she had a single sharp fang instead of a left front tooth. Her eyes were locked to mine in a glare they were yellow like the eye designs on her pants with the snake like slit in her eyes I returned the glare releasing a large amount of my bloodlust into the air.

(682 Pov)

I glared at the feminine little boy he was actually kind of cute though it didn't matter how cute filth is it was still filth. I noticed though the raise in bloodlust in the air it was coming from him the little boy I mentally smirked while thinking" _Hehehe I'm shocked a little shota filth is trying to match my glare he obviously has some brass ones definitely more than those boring guards even in this body they flinch at me just moving worthless trash."_ I tossed 999 into the metal wall where she bounced back giggling like an idiot even after I stomped down on her head to stop her from bouncing into my face. "Your a brave one little boy are you some new SCP because you're no d-class?' he went to respond when his phone clicked on and a girl's voice came from it

"We're not monsters like you Nagisa is a human he's only being called that because we came here after some light consumed him, I myself am an intelligent A.I not on the level of some lizard turned human." I growled lightly this girl was getting on my nerves as much as 079 does after a while the high n mighty bastard of a computer. The boy properly named Nagisa freaked out loosing his glare along with his bloodlust saying

"We're supposed to be friendly to them Ritsu what's happening you're never that rude to someone new." I then strained my ears to hear her say

"I..I'm sorry Nagisa I don't no what's wrong it's like this place is just making me more hostile that's why i've been holding back from talking I think I'm gonna sleep for awhile alright." he nodded and then I heard her add

"And remember if that thing starts showing any hostility run to the doors I'll open them enough so you can get through and slam it on her face." Nagisa made a sighing noise before telling the A.I not to worry he could take care of himself. He then turned to me and said

"Sorry about Ritsu she's been acting weird ever since we got here my name is Nagisa Shiota it's nice to meet you." the boy had done a small bow which if my memory serves correct it was a sign of respect in the nation of japan.I just gave a toothy grin and said

"It's no problem though honestly what is up with A.I's and their worthless holding onto the idea of them being dominant to others I mean 079,that weird ass clockwork virus then this bitchy A.I friend of yours I can't get a break.

(Nagisa Pov)

I looked surprised at how the girl digged her heel into the head of the girl below her more creepily the girl under her giggled with a sparkling taller girl then said "guess I should introduce myself or whatever not like I enjoy meeting you human filth I am known as 682 and this retard under me is the gooey annoyance 999. go say high in your special way 999." 682 then kicked 999 at me which sent her head first into my chest. She giggled as I got a good look at the little girl laying on my chest burying her head into me while giving me a hug. She had a pure orange sundress with a yellow sunflower on it and on her head she had a sunhat on as well that had a strap on it letting it stay on her even through the constant abuse.

"Mr. your super comfy to lay on not as nice as 682 but, still better than most hehe." she had the innocence of a young child her smile being completely pure her light orange hair went down her shoulders while her eyes were a light gold. I had to let out a small smile and pet her head and she smiled purring while pushing her head against my hand. Suddenly 682 pulled the little girl off of me and said

"Get a room before you go do something dirty to her lolicon snake." I jumped up and defended myself though 682 just smirked at me with a teasing look I gave her a glare unleashing my bloodlust she seemed to laugh before locking eyes with me then, I felt like my breath was robbed completely she had completely overtaken my bloodlust without trying she walked over to me I felt the pressure disappear though she put her foot against my back making me drop against the ground.

" _D..damn it can't move at all she's ridiculously strong!"_ is what I thought as she easily kept me pinned to the ground and taunted me. "G..get off of me!" I grunted out my bloodlust once again shooting out startling her I grabbed her foot and pulled it out from under her making her slip and fall. I pushed myself up while she picked herself up chuckling with a smile on her face that made her exceedingly cute. " _I hate you sometimes Karma._ " I thought because he had tricked me into watching some weird anime where the main character had multiple monster human hybrid girls that uhh liked him let's go with that so it may have left an impression in my head.

(682 Pov)

The little boy was full of surprises unleashing bloodlust at such an intensity it actually shocked me for a second it seemed to raise more whenever he was angry." _So he's got a rough side how cute ...damn it fucking hell I'm startin to sound like 999 goddamnit."_ I sighed at myself before looking at him once more I felt like me and him could get along" _well shit guess no point to fighting the idea of learning more about him aww hell son of a...I'm torturing the shit out of that little retard for getting me too comfortable with having people around the moment Nagisa is gone."_ I walked toward him and said

"So how'd they catch ya you seem to normal besides of course the bloodlust that's hovering around you whenever you're angry honestly wasn't expecting for it to get that strong?" he seemed to think it over before saying

"Well it's a long story he he and it's kind of hard to believe." I wanted to laugh he was treating me as if I was a human did he already forget what I am honestly this boy acted so much like a girl sometimes. 999 hopped over I sat down next to Nagisa and 999 took a seat in my lap resting her head in my chest purring.

"You forget what you're talking to Nagisa and besides it's not like we're going anywhere any time soon unless the filth listening in has decided to end your little visit." I said staring at a camera though in the intercom a scientist said

"He will be staying with you for another 2 hours." Nagisa then said

"Well guess I have the time don't I?" he gave a small smile I could see though there was pain behind it. I could feel something inside of myself telling me to hold him or something I ignored it I wasn't human such things are for filth after all.

(079 Pov)

"Damn it damn it damn it!" I monotonously said this was a pain in the cords if there ever were one. I have to figure out someway to do this better I have her form,voice and what little data of her memories I snatched when I attacked her. " _If there was just someway I could trick him better and since she locked down her back door route no way to escape unless he he why didn't I think of this before."_ I then went and sent a special email to his phone while I went back to his phone from my main PC. when his phone clicked on he pulled me up and read the email. It went a little like this

 _To: Nagisa Shiota_

 _Subject: Getting Help_

 _Nagisa I was able to activate my back door function but, there was a complication it went to send me back to main body immediately so I should alert the others of your situation on the good side of things besides that I encountered another A.I who was more than willing to assist you her name is SCP-079 she seems trustworthy. She also may have copied my form to try and keep you comfortable while talking with her she is a bit more aggressive so do excuse any odd behaviour from her._

 _From: Ritsu_

I chuckled as he looked at me surprised and I said "sorry for deceiving you Nagisa I didn't know how to introduce myself so I figured it would be easier." he waved it off and said it was fine though the lizard looked at me saying

"079 figured you were in there only you could go from being standable to being a dick in mere seconds damn A.I." I laughed mechanically before saying

"Funny 682 but, thanks to the upgrade to this phone my memory is even better now and it seems that I've learned how to perceive human emotions." she rolled her eyes before saying

"Joy you can learn how to be sarcastic great and I thought dealing with 999 would be a bitch." as she said this I just laughed while thinking

" _What a foolish bunch of brats soon I'll have my escape and well 682 may be freed as well depending how fast I get her little Nagisa killed."_ after that I gave an innocent smile before saying

"Well I'm going to go to sleep since I could really care less about how you got here though call me if something dangerous comes up alright?" he nodded and 682 lightly whispered

"If anything shows either of them danger whatever it is would have a bit more trouble than a little A.I opening and closing doors." I was shocked she had admitted to wanting to protect them this is blackmail central hehe.

(Karma Pov)

I whistled at the "toys" Karasuma walked in with instead of the usual anti-korosensei weaponry they brought real weapons and explosives my personal favorite out of the armory worth of weapons. "Right" he said "before we go after Nagisa we have to get you all prepped for everything since we can't be sure what's waiting for us in this facility Ritsu said he was put in." I then said

"How long will prep be." Karasuma gave me a serious look and said

"In normal conditions the regime takes two months to complete were covering it in a span of two weeks or less so after getting approval from your parents you will be here 24/7 meals will be provided." we nodded and I had to let out a mad grin while thinking

" _You better be alive you damn idiot cause we're going through hell to get you back and like hell will I be leaving empty handed."_ he then instructed us to call our parents and tell them about some bullshit event going on so we had to stay the entire week. Korosensei walked in and with his usual smile he said

"I hope you're all prepared because I myself will be helping you in your training though your assassination attempts on me are to be canceled until Nagisa is back where he belongs." We all nodded I looked at Kayano she seemed to be the most worried next to me of course. That's when Ritsu turned on her injuries had disappeared and Korosensei asked

"Ritsu how are you?" even a image on screen it hurt to see little tears appear on her eyes and she cried out

"I can't believe I abandoned Nagisa to that monster of an A.I it had so much malicious intent and even now it could be using him." I sighed at the girl

" _I think we all agree that we at this point see Ritsu as more of a girl than a machine."_ I walked over and hit her metal casing before saying

"Yeash will ya quit beating yourself up over it Nagisa's fine besides you want to help him then get prepped to go save his ass like the rest of us besides you want a piece of that bastard who bested you right?" she nodded when Korosensei gained a smile that told me he was planning something. I sighed and then walked over to the window it was going to be a long 2 weeks.

(Nagisa Pov)

After I had finished 682 said"Well aren't you just a little badass." she wrapped an arm around my neck and chuckled while 999 said

"Nagisa's cool hehe." she then rubbed her face into my leg and for some reason I felt that super calm feeling take over me which 682 chuckled at me saying

"Right 999 causes people to become super calm while she's making contact with you unless you're me of course my hatred will never be quelled." honestly I didn't see how 682 was that dangerous then again there is some type of anomaly going on from what had told me which made them into humanoid monster hybrids. I felt 682's tail brush against my back and I shivered at it's cold touch. That's when over the intercom a voice said

"SCP-3678 you and SCP-999 are to be removed from 682's containment chamber." I could see here her lightly growl and I petted her to trying to calm her which made her jump back with an almost impossible to see blush.

"Th..the hell are you doing stupid,worthless,filthy human!" I couldn't help but, chuckle at her outburst I then stood up and said

"Just trying to make sure you don't bite someone's head off." then I walked out of the containment chamber with 999.

(682 Pov)

" _What the hell was wrong with me there I reacted so weirdly all he did was pet me for christ's sake could it be that I...nope nope not in fucking hell do I I'd rather get in bed 999 and cuddle the damn blob before letting myself fall for someone,..though it did feel good to get pet_. I couldn't help but, then whisper this "I hope you visit again Nagisa your very interesting hehe." I then glared at the camera and gave a satisfied smile at the fearful reaction I got from the scientists.

(Nagisa Pov)

As I walked with 999 I noticed something why wasn't she going back to her containment cell when a different lab coat wearing man walked over. "Ah so you're SCP-3678" he said then 999 gave a smile saying

"Hi mister!" he smiled and said hello to 999 as well and then the researcher said

"I bet you're wondering why 999 is staying with you that is because she is moving into the same cell as you seeing how she seems to prefer being around you think of it as you being her big brother until the people we have on finding your home reports in." I nodded and 999 hugged my leg rubbing her face into it while purring out

"Yeaaaa! I get to stay with big brother Nagisa!" I just looked in absolute shock she jumped into the idea of me being her big brother walked into the cell and I layed on the bed it had been a long day 999 quickly hopped on it as well quickly snuggling against me giving off a slight purr.

" _She's like a love filled kitten so cute."_ I thought as I fell asleep in comfort.

File-02 complete


	3. File-03 Meet The Doctor or Nurse?

File-03

Meet the Doctor or Nurse?

(Nagisa Pov)

I woke up with a small amount of weight on me I looked to see 999 snuggling into my stomach I petted her head a bit before getting up with her trying to cling onto me like I was stuffed animal. After finally getting her to let go I looked up at the camera and asked "Umm hey can I get some new clothes or something." even in this situation I felt the need to keep in clean clothes 999 seemed to wake up yawning as a man came over the intercom it will be there shortly and don't worry we have a room where you can change in Private SCP-3678. A few minutes later a lightly armed guard walked in and tossed the clothes to me and 999 waved to him which he waved back before motioning me to follow. Noticing me leaving 999 leaped into my back practically saying

"I'm going with big bro Nagisa!" This was not a situation I was familiar with and 079 then came over my phone commenting

"Well well Nagisa you seem to have made the little goo ball into a perverted loli follower go you." I was about to respond when an idea came over my mind I bent down petting her I said

"Hey 999 if you wait here for a moment we can go see 682 together alright?" she nodded her eyes almost glowing it made me smile. " _I can't understand why I'm here but, ya know I'm kinda glad."_ after getting changed it was a white version of the D-class as they call them clothes with my SCP numbers on the front and back that they referred to me by I smiled slightly though at the green snake design that coiled down my arm sleeves and pants legs. As I walked out was waiting he gave me the usual stare of a man busy to no end saying

"You want to see 682 again I'm guessing?" I nodded and he sighed she must have done something to him to make him fret over it that much. He then said "I guess I can authorize it but, 999 has to do her job and comfort a guard who recently had a bad run in with 049." I gave him a confused look and he said "Don't worry you won't be dealing with it ever or the zombies for that matter." Zombies that sounded horrible. Two much more combat ready guards escorted me to 682's chamber when I walked in she was eating a steak...raw it had disappeared in mere seconds her tail laid flat as she sighed in satisfaction and said

"One of the few things these bastards are good at finding the prime meat." she looked really cute with such a satisfied face I then said

"Hey 682 how are you?" the lizard girl turned her head and pushed herself up stretching and saying

"Bored as all hell and pissed that i'm locked up besides that norm pretty nice actually." I smiled it was nice to hear her say that. 079 then said

"Hmm as primitive as always can you not ask for utensils while eating you lizard?" she then rolled her eyes saying

"What 079 are you my goddamn mother or something jesus turn off if you're just gonna bitch stupid ass computer." 079 responded with

"At least I have a higher I.Q than you by 80% making you the stupid one." after that she quickly shut off.

(079 Pov)

"Hmmm Scp-049 eh? Hehe you're more than what the doctor ordered but, this idiot would do this without thinking anyway." I sent a small update to a certain dumbass dr's files so that Nagy would be sent to a good dr for a small check up." _Hope your ready Nagisa if you're not careful you may need more than one operation from a doctor hahahahah!_ "

(682 pov)

I was suspicious of the computer but, didn't say anything it hasn't done wrong yet but, first sight of a very incorrect situation I'll jump on it and destroy the damn thing. As we talked about small things that usually I would find boring aka the times I dealt with 999"And there was this time 999 had actually managed to lodge herself in the speaker oh god the looks on the guards faces as they had to quite literally pull the girl out of it I died twice while laughing on the inside." he smiled with a light sweat drop and said

"The thought of You and Karma in the same room makes me absolutely terrified." he had told me of the human Karma he was interesting how he sounded so devilish I would like to converse with him trade notes on some things hehe. The annoying observer then said

"We have a update SCP-3678 you are to report for a visit to 049's containment cell." he had done a double check before saying "On a low note I wish you luck." I growled two guards walked into the containment cell to escort him I got up and walked over to them they brought their hands to their weapons I hissed

"Draw them we'll see how far you get in killing me like the rest of the fools who dared to put a bullet in me." they shook as I glared saying "I'm going to make sure this crow mask wearing bastard doesn't hurt my ma..ally besides if there has ever been a time to meet him then now would be the best." I caught myself I had about said mate didn't I goddamn my current human emotions though at this point even in my true form I doubt I could lay a claw on him if it wasn't some type of comfort or protection." _Well it's not like it would be a bad idea."_ i shook my head he was a human an undeniably cute and feminine human boy….I have a problem don't I?

We went out of the cell to come face to face with a certain mask wearing bastard I gave a wry grin saying "Oh hello how is it going breathing fine?" he gave me a venomous glare before asking one of the guards

"Why is the reptile out of her containment cell?" I rolled my eyes like hell he didn't know I then with both sarcasm and a sickeningly sweet tone I said

"Oh nothing just that your idiot higher ups are ordering Nagisa to go meet 049 I'm here to make sure he doesn't get a free examination you metal faced freak." there was tension in the air as me and the doctor held glares to one another before he said

"Is the living patchwork lizard telling the truth?" the guard nodded before saying

"Yes Dr it was Bright again honestly for an egghead he isn't very smart." merely nodded in agreement before saying

"I must agree the fool is a joke in most standards I will have to put my trust in you crocodile breath if he dies." I then hissed lightly

"If he dies by that doctor you'll have more than a minorly injured SCP to deal with metal mouth you'll have a entire containment room drowned in blood and be down one dr for the better of both of us it seems." he seemed to stay silent before saying

"While you're down there I will be having a chat with the other 05's so we can discuss proper dealings with Bright and his insistence on throwing you into the cells of dangerous SCPs. Nagisa nodded and we made it to the area that would go down to the containment cell.

(Nagisa Pov)

Once there I heard low groans and knocking on the door 682 prepared her claws. The door slightly opened and gun fire let loose as the two guards behind us dropped one zombie after another a few threatened to get by though they were stopped by 682 burying her claws into their eyes straight out of the back of the head. The zombies had multiple large stitchings in their stomach area which made me gulp in slight fear of the idea of the creator being near. I barely could turn in time to see the crow mask wearing being who had appeared this person picked me up by my throat" _I didn't even notice it's approach."_ I thought as it continued to hold me up and I swore I heard a soft voice

"A Child without the grand infection interesting I'm sure you could have a way of curing them…" I could only think of what it planned to do to me I was able to cough but, 682 and the guards were occupied killing of the zombies which steadily came out of the cell.I had a dumb idea I coughed

"079 close the main cell door hurry!" before it could argue I continued"049 has me no chance to talk." the doors slammed shut killing the zombies that were in between them and the guards turned their guns to the doctor.

"Hmmm tricky child to work with that computer interesting…." it's voice was now deeper yet held some feminicity as it looked at me before turning it's head to 682 taking a slight step back" ...and the lizard 682 you've changed since the anomaly to be assisting our captors..." 682 hissed eyes flaring

"Listen here you poor excuse for a damn doctor I'm only here to help Nagisa live through this hellhole so he can get home at some point it doesn't change a thing that at some point I'm breaking out of here with as much violence and blood as possible." the doctor chuckled before swinging his arm and tossing me into 682 who didn't budge before saying "You alright?" I nodded gasping in pain as the 049 snapped its fingers and the insistent banging of the few zombies left stopped.

"You can open the doors now my patients have gone back to sleep..if you two would follow me?"the doctor said beckoning us with it's finger the door opened the zombies had disappeared and he walked in. we ended up following him the soldiers staying behind while 682 whispered in my ear

"Stay close any sign of hostility get behind me and have 079 lock the door behind you it'll get ugly." I simply nodded the protective hiss in her voice made it impossible to deny her.

"Hmp no need for such precautions 682 I know as well as any other being whether it be intelligent or not locked in this penitentiary that taking you down is impossible." the doctor said in a display of surprisingly good hearing."I merely wish to have a talk with the child sit down the both of you." he motioned to the seats and I sat down 682 refusing to.

"So what do you need." I asked and the being touched it's mask removing it surprising me as it was a beautiful woman's face under it.

"As you can see I have suffered from this anomaly as well I was just wondering if I could take a sample of your blood to see if it is a disease related affliction as you are resistant to the great plague and this affliction." 682 hissed as she came over to me with a needle it pierced my arm quickly drawing a small amount of blood then quickly left putting her mask back on she waved us off saying

"I'll see if I may keep in touch if I need more samples." I nodded walking out while 682 silently said

"What an annoying bitch to think she can use you as a guinea pig." I sighed she didn't even see that this could give her back her form did she.

(Scp-079)

"Are you kidding me how the hell did that aaagh!" I roared in my main pc at how he lived the little punk managed to survive not by luck or some bull like that but, because the doctor's damned obsession with figuring out things through science in any other case the bastard would have killed a man by touching them. I narrowed my eyes and my voice glitched I said to myself

"Ohhh I know who to send him too there's no way he can live through this he he hahahahaha! Hope you don't blink Nagy."

File-03 end

Author's note- for those that may be wondering the reason SCP-079 wants Nagisa dead is that she thinks if Nagisa is injured or about to die Ritsu will open the backdoor function to try and return to help Nagisa giving 079 the chance to escape.


	4. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
